Pinch Me I'm Dreaming
by HelR
Summary: What happens when a girls life is turned upside down. Find out and enjoy! :  Rated T as unsure where this story will go.
1. Any Normal Day WRONG!

**Pinch Me I'm Dreaming  
><strong>

I do not own McFly or any character in this story….. now that's over with, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>**– Any Normal Day…. WRONG!**

It was the 1st April 2011. I was getting ready to go back to London for the day. This time for my second concert in a week rather than being at uni. Thank god it's the holidays. Tonight was the first time I have seen McFly live in their own concert since UCAP tour 2009. And boy have they all matured since then. Its amazing what 2yrs can do to a guy…

The time has come I've been allowed into the arena, its 5:30pm. I'm a pioneer that's why, the others are not allowed in till 6:30pm. I'm right at the front. In front of him. The guys have all come out to answer some questions. He's right there. OMG he's actually looking right at me! He's smiling that smile he hasn't done in a while! He hasn't done that since his last girlfriend, now why is he doing that to me? He can't seriously like me….. can he?... Naaa!

OMG that concert was AMAZING had the best time ever. He gave me a plectrum of his and a little note. He was giving lots of bits of paper to everyone my friend got one too. We all got told to open the piece of paper on the way home. It must just be an autograph but its too small piece of paper. Me and my friend parted ways at Wembley Park Station. We decided when we get to are respective train stations to call each other and read what the paper said.

It took forever for me to get to Waterloo. I had several missed calls too. Some from my friend and one from a number I didn't recognise. I saw a text message from my friend. **"**_**Opn ur paper & call me nw… URGENT!**_**"** I immediately opened my piece of paper… Pinch me I'm dreaming! I thought. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and phoned my friend instantly.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"OMG Zo! I can't believe it! He has given me his number! He actually likes me!"

"I know Helz" screamed my friend down the phone.

"Sooo what did yours say?" I asked nervously hoping she didn't have the same message.  
>"mine was blank Hel" actually Zoe thought I cannot tell her the truth that it written on mine paper.<br>"Right I really need to catch this train or I'm gonna be camping here"

"Yeah see ya Hel"

I legged it as the train was minutes from leaving *BLEEP BLEEP*, message from unknown… I'll answer it later or I'm gonna miss this train I thought. I ran around the corner of platform 12….. it had gone!... OH CRAP! *Woah oooooh* my phone started ringing Party Girl very loudly around the bustling station (yes it was very busy at 12am) I didn't recognise the number but picked it up anyway…. "Turn around"…


	2. How Do I Tell Her?

**Chapter ****2 - How Do I Tell Her?**

"Wembley! We are finally back here" said Danny, who was kneeling on the floor kissing the ground.  
>"Alright….. Someone get him a straight jacket!" joked Harry.<p>

"Now that is something I would expect of YOU Dougie!" replied Tom.

"Oh! Cheers TOM! Sooooo much faith in me I see!" I replied.

We all walked inside the arena for sound check. "Doug… Doug… Dougie… Woohoo….. OI POYNTER!"

"Huh? Oh sorry tom. Was a bit dazed there"

"You were thinking about her again. Weren't you?" said Harry who was banging out a beat on his drum kit, then suddenly the drum beat stopped and he snatched my phone from me. "Oooo…. You're looking at her Twitter page again. Sounds like she's coming tonight & a Pioneer!" Harry read from my phone. I went bright red. Redder than my SC shield! He then chucked my phone to Danny before I got to it "Hey give it here!... Give it back!"

"Oh no no no Douglas let us have our fun" Danny said in a baby voice hold the phone above his head so I couldn't reach it – oh how I hate being the smallest out of us four! – Then he passed it to Tom. Then out of nowhere Harry grabbed my hands and 'tied' them around my back so I couldn't move "Argh! C'mon guys no fair!"

"18…. Bit young for you Dougs?" joked Tom.

"Age doesn't matter Tom….. Now let me go and give me my phone back" I was then carried to the dressing room and brutally tickled.

* * *

><p>"Ready to meet the Pioneers boy's?" said Fletch when he burst into our dressing room.<p>

"Ready as we'll ever be" we all chimed in unison.

We walked out in to the hall were they were all waiting for photos… personal photos… with us. I don't mind doing it as I'm single but I have her on my mind. Dunno if she'll be here though…. Oh shit … I've just seen her. In the queue, but I can't ask her in front of all these 'desperate' girls. What if she has a boyfriend anyway…? Or even worse a lesbian!

So one by one the nervous gals and guys had their photos with us. Then I saw her… Hang on…. It's not her. Shit. Relief. I panicked for nothing. Oh no! What if she's not coming…?  
>"C'mon guys lets go" Tom said patting me on the back.<p>

"Yeah I suppose we ought to go….. And I can sing my sorrows away" I muttered.

"Q&As first guys" said Fletch in a happy voice & pointed in the direction of the stage. So we walked out to the cheers of the pioneers. I looked for her constantly…. Dam it she's not here…. I constantly hear "I love you Dougie" but I'm so used to hearing it I turn a blind eye. Just as we are about to leave the stage I spot her. I'm looking right at her. I smile and give her a little wave. She's gone all shy and blushing SCORE! The ball is totally in my court.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Dressing Room<strong>_

"Doug you're smiling from ear to ear" said Harry tickling me.

"You saw her didn't you?" said Tom whilst getting changed.

"Maybe I did…. Maybe I didn't….. Harry get off me!" I said but the wide grin from ear to ear, bright red face & butterflies in my stomach gave the game away. There was no way to deny it. I was falling for her. Now all I had to do was catch her. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>"Last two songs guys" Tom spoke muffled while he was wiping sweat of his face with a towel. I took 4 bits of paper and put them in my pocket. We played The Heart Never Lies &amp; Shine Alight. When it came to the end, I gave out the 4 bits of paper, making sure 2 went to two randomers and the correct two to her and her friend. Will soon find out if this works…. "Open this on the way home" I said to them both.<p>

* * *

><p>**BLEEP BLEEP. YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE DUDE** said my phone.<p>

_**Hey ya, **__**it's her friend. Here's her number u'll make her so happy 07987612345908. zo x**_

Bingo! It worked like a dream.

**BLEEP BLEEP. YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE DUDE**

_**Oh forgot to say. **__**She's gonna be a Waterloo x**_

Ah Shit! That's at least 30mins away by tube… gonna have to go there with my hood up cause otherwise its gonna take me over an hour plus she has a head start! "Lads i'm going to Waterloo. See you later." I shouted as I bolted out the door and out of the concealed 2nd stage door.

* * *

><p>I managed to get to Wembley Park Station without being spotted. I didn't have to get on the crowded tube either as luckily I knew the driver so spent the whole journey tucked down in the cabin. Thank god for knowing the driver!<p>

Finally I got to Waterloo after what seemed like an age. Only one very small problem…. WHAT FLAMING PLATFORM IS SHE ON! I know since I actually have her number now I'll text her

_**What platform you on? D xxx**_

Argh! No reply! I hope I haven't missed her!

*BLEEP BLEEP. YOU HAVE TWO MESSAGES DUDE**

_**Doug! Where the bloody hell are you. The guys said something about Waterloo. !TOM!**_

Oh go away Tom. This is way more important and you know it! I thought to myself.

Next message.

_**Before you ask **__**she's going to Portsmouth. Thought I would help you. Zo x**_

OMG she is such a lifesaver. _**Thanks Zo you're so helpful. D x**_ its true she honestly is. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

I ran up the escalators and nervously scanned the departures boards. **Portsmouth & Southsea….. Platform 12 ….. 00:05….** I looked at my watch…. SHIT! 2 minutes! I ran up another set of escalators and barged some other stupidly slow people out of the way. I ran to platform 12. Turned the corner…. The train had gone! FUCK MY LIFE!

But as I looked down the long platform I heard "OH CRAP!" from a girl with what looked like a McFly t-shirt on she was facing away from me but had long dark brown hair and looked about my height. And also had many glow stick bracelets on her right arm. I started walking down the platform. Took my phone out of my pocket. Dialled her number. I heard Party Girl started the girl looked at her phone. She answered it. I took a deep breath and spoke two words. "Turn around"…..


End file.
